The Accident
by GryffindorwithFredandGeorge
Summary: Cheating: To act dishonestly practice fraud. That's not what happened in Fred and Alex's eyes.


Accident

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be the richest women alive and I wouldn't be writing stories on fan fiction, I would be publishing them, so obviously I don't own Harry Potter. **

"Everyone, please put your desks back into their rows. I don't ask much of you, I just ask that you not talk to other people when you are in your partnered groups. Obviously, you cannot handle that, so separate." The class erupted into silent protest as they scooted their desks back to the original rows. Alex was fine with it, though, she knew what she was doing and she didn't really care, however she was worried about her partner Fred. He didn't really know the material and was always asking questions. Alex could tell he was trying to learn, but she just didn't think that Arithmancy was a good subject for him to have taken. How he got in to the class in the first place was still a mystery to her. Fred was smart but in ways other than book smart. He could plan a prank in mere seconds, and if it wasn't for his brother's and his infamous reputation as the greatest pranksters since the time of the Marauders, he probably could have gotten away with it. Contrary to popular belief, he could look like the most innocent person you've ever come across (if he didn't pull your chair out from under you when you tried to sit down). So, back to the present conflict at hand: Fred was in desperate need of help and kept eyeing Alex, silently pleading for help, and how could she refuse? After all, they had been friends since she had been five and he six. Both of their fathers worked at the Ministry and tended to get along quite well. So they came up with a system. Fred would magic a piece of paper over to Alex with a question on it and Alex would send it right back to him with an explanation and an answer, or a stern smiley face saying, _it's in your notes, look it up!_ They finished their work this way, and Alex didn't feel guilty at all because if they had not been separated they would have done the exact same thing only – verbally.

Alex went up first, and turned in her work. "Thank you," she mumbled to Professor Vector, who in turn just took the paper and went on continuing the conversation he was having with another student. Alex packed her things into her blue pack and waited for the bell to allow her to leave the class. Fred went up to Professor Vector, and turned in his paper. Alex didn't see what was happening, because she was focusing on the clock waiting for the bell that would signify the end of all classes. She couldn't wait to just go back to the common room and talk to her three most favorite gits in the entire world: Fred, George, and Lee Jordan.

The bell rang finally, and Alex waited for Fred, who had just come back to his seat and was packing his things. They left the classroom together in silence, walking down the crowded hallways, attempting to make it back to the common room before all of the good armchairs were gone. Suddenly, Fred started to speak. "He gave me a zero." He said bitterly.

"WHAT?" asked Alex in surprise.

"He didn't even look at it! He just said you gave me the bloody answers, even though it's what we would've done anyways if we had been working in partners." Alex started to feel a bit nauseous. What if she got a zero as well? What if she got in trouble? Alex started talking rapidly. "We need a cover story. What if we get in trouble, I mean I know you don't really care, but what if I get in trouble and FRED you have to talk to him, tell him that I just told you to look in your notes, it's not a lie it's just a half truth and you can't get another zero because you can't afford it if you are going to pass this class and it's totally not fair to you because your right it's what would've happened anyways and DAMN IT! THIS IS HORRIBLE!" Fred grabbed Alex by the shoulders and said, "Calm down, all right?" Alex stopped walking, and immediately there were yells of complaints from fellow Gryffindors, all trying to crowd into the portrait hole. Sarah started to walk again with Fred by her side, her breathing slowing down.

"Sorry, Fred I'm just worried; and nervous and all those other bad feelings that make your stomach feel bad and nauseous." Fred chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry about it, we have our half-truth alibi, remember? You just told me to look at my notes, right?"

"RIGHT!" said Alex starting to giggle a bit, and then reprimanded herself. Of course, this was a serious situation and Lorinas did _not_ giggle in serious situations. They reached the entrance and Alex said the password. "Frog legs." Fred and Alex entered the portrait hole together, and were greeted by Lee. The former immediately tried to get Fred and Alex to join him and George in another round of _Exploding Snaps_. Alex politely declined, but said she'd watch the game. When Lee started pestering her, she snapped out at him. "LEE, I've just been through a load of bullocks with Fred and my hands are shaking because of it! I am in no condition to play a game with cards that could explode if I can't even hold them properly!"

Lee turned to George and whispered somewhat loudly, "It must be her time of month!" George started to snicker, and Alex threw her Arithmancy textbook at him. She immediately felt a little better, but the nervous feeling in her stomach was making her hands shake. _It's only the seventh day of school and I may be in trouble all ready!_ What would her mother say – oh, well, that was a pretty stupid question. Alex knew exactly what her mother would say. "_ALEX WILLOW LORINA, I don't know if I can believe you! I mean, what if you were cheating instead of telling him to look at his notes. I just don't trust you enough to know if you're being honest or not._" Alex sighed, and lay down on the two-person couch in the Common Room close to the fire. Fred was the only one who knew about her mother's trust problems; he was the only one who knew the reason her mother hated her and didn't trust her. It made Alex ashamed and it made Fred angry that Alex's mother was mad at Alex when she had no choice in the situation: the situation that Alex just called her little problem.

For you see, Alex was an accident. Her mother had not wanted any children and had been pretty successful in her goal. One night, though, before the wedding of Alex's mother's best friend, when her mother had gone to a hen party and her father had gone to a bachelor's party, they had both come home thoroughly smashed. Thus, Alex was created. Alex's father had been thrilled, but her mother had been devastated, and not even Alex knew why. But that was neither here nor there. Alex started to drift off to sleep when out of the corner of her eye, she saw the twins (and Lee) snicker and look over at her. She sighed and realized that if she slept in the common room she would most likely wake up with a head of hair that was violently pink. (Alex shuddered at this thought; she loathed pink, and all things girly.) So she dragged her body and pack towards the stairs that lead to her dormitory, while tauntingly waving to the boys, as if to say, "HA, HA – I ruined your plans, you gits!" The boys looked disappointed, but each waved and bid her good night. Sarah was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow – yet, even in sleep, she dreaded tomorrow, and what would happen in Professor Vector's class.

**A/N: Hi, guys. This is based on a real life event, but I changed it around so it would fit into Hogwarts. Forgive me if it's crappy, but my beta is doing kind of a not so great job (no offense, beta!) on the grammar and stuff. I was gonna make this a one shot but I might just continue it if you want, so let me know and leave lots of reviews, I require at least five (hopefully more) reviews per chapter before I update. I love you all, and anyone interested in being my beta please let me know. **


End file.
